Wake Up
by jackpot10222
Summary: electra fell into a coma for 3 years, and her mate, Mistofelees moved on. What will happen when she wakes up?


Wake Up

Jackpot10222:

Electra took a breath " mmm. I really needed a nap". She stretched her legs. It felt to her like she slept for 3 years! She opened her eyes. The moon shined bright in the sky. " Wow!" she thought. it was very big today. The wind blew. Oh, it was chilly for July! She got up and started walking. It felt great to walk. She felt likeshe was much older than before. she thought about that as she walked toward the

Junkyard.

Vemela:

Mistoffelees had, had a pretty hard day. He'd been reading all day and night to try and help Leah. He wanted to make her better. He was now taking a break, taking a stroll. He froze at the sight of Electra. He felt as if his heart had stopped beating... _Electra...?_

And of course Ayasha had joined him. She had been missing her mate, as had her son. So she decided to follow him and, in her stubbornness, was not taking no for an answer. Glitch:

"Look, Presto! I'm serious. He's been glowing lately. And more so than the sparkles." Despite trying to be serious, Ayasha giggled at that word. No matter how long she had been with Mistoffelees, no matter how many times they had said that word, it still made her giggle. Even more so now that the babe she carried in her arms - a sparkly black tom with golden paws, face, and underbelly - sparkled just like his daddy. She looked over at her mate as they walked. Eros cooed. "I know. I know, Eros. You missed your daddy. After all, he's been up all night reading lately. I missed him too." She nuzzled her baby. A smile flitted on her lips. "Isn't that odd, Presto? Both of us miss you. I think he's gunna be sun the momma's boy. He agreed with me on everything..."Eros squealed with agreement, eyes sparkling. But then fell silent. Ayasha froze in her steps. "Oh you've got to be kidding me....!"

Jackpot10222:

" Well hi there Presto!" Electra said flirtatiously. " I just had a nice nap so now I'm in a great mood". Then she spotted a queen with a sparkling baby. Could Misto have been cheating on her in her sleep? No. It's probably just a brother's son that he's never told her about. yes. That must be it. " So, is this your sister-in-law?" She asked a wide eyed Mistoffelees.

Vemela:

His jaw dropped. This was Electra. His Electra- well, his ex-Electra. "You... no, this is my mate, Leccy." He swallowed, fur shimmering just to show how nervous he was. "I... you've been in a coma for so long. I didn't know if you were going to wake up..."

Jackpot10222:

"Hahahahaha! You're such a joker presto!" She laughed. But his stern face told her that he wasn't lying. " Wait... w-what's going on? What year is it?" The whole world seemed to spin. She wasn't Misto's love anymore. What else has changed? Had Tugger settled down? No. surely not! But in this crazy, future world, she felt like she didn't know anything.

Glitch:

Ayasha watched with interest, emerald eyes fluttering from one to the other, then back again. After a moment, and hearing Electra call Mistoffelees Presto not once, but twice, she decided to speak. "First off, I would like to state that, as Sparkles here has said, I am his mate. And hi, I'm Ayasha." She glanced down at the cooing Eros, then back at Electra. "Sorry. I would shake your hand, but Eros hates being ignored. Don't you, boy?" The kitten squealed, happy the attention was being placed back on him. Ayasha kissed his forehead, then looked back up at Electra. "And, honey, only I am to call him Presto. Been my nickname or him since the Jellicle Ball. As for what year it is... Oh s***. I lost track. But we've had two Christmases since your disappearance. Or was it three? Time seems irrelevant now..." Those emerald orbs shifted to Mistoffelees, noticed his sparkly coat. She struggled to make him feel better with:"Come on, Shorty. Don't look so doom and gloom. It's not like the sky has fallen or anything..."

Jackpot10222:

To Electra the sky HAD fallen. And her soul with it. "Don't talk to the son that SHOULD be mine but was cruelly taken from me that way!" snapped Electra. She decided to calm down then." S-so I am not your love anymore? YOUR Electra?" She said with a frown directed at Misto. " I-I can't believe it. This is happening too fast. I couldn't have been asleep for 3 years! That would make me..." * Pauses* " 5! 5 already and I haven't even had a child yet?" Her plans for the future were to have a child at 3 years old and just live the rest of her life in peace. But that was NOT going to happen obviously." I guess I'll have to find someone else then... Presto wasn't worth loving anyway" The second part she said under her breath. The words stabbed her like a million spears.

Glitch:

At those words, Ayasha's eyes went dark. Those pupils became slits, and a feral growl escaped her lips. This was who she truly was, she remembered. A Blynx; a cross breed between two of the most feral cats in the world. And now they were about to see how mixing those breeds, plus years on the streets, effected a young queen. She took in a breath, her growl still there. "My child is my child! He was obviously never meant to be yours, Electra! And if you spoke to Presto like that before you hit your coma, it's no wonder he moved on." Her eyes flashed when Electra spoke of Mistoffelees being unworthy of love. "Oh no, Bitch. You went too far." She put Eros in Mistoffelees' arms, and walked over to Electra. And slashed her across the face. "Never speak of my mate in that way. He is worth more love than I could ever give him. He's done more for your tribe than to ever will! Leave him the f*** alone! It's not his fault you took a long nap." Just to add to her words, Ayasha licked the blood off her nails. "So back. The hell. Up now. Before I make ya."

Vemela:

Mistoffelees had been trying to get Yash to calm down by rubbing her shoulder whilst she had originally been speaking. _Oh crap,_ he took Eros when he was given to him. Hurriedly, he moved the kit so that his head was resting on his chest, legs sort of wrapped around him."Yash!" He gasped in shock as she struck Electra. That pained him. He covered Eros' ears whilst she spoke yet again. He was looking at the ground the entire time until finally he came forward. He got hold of her wrist, being gentle but firm at the same time. "Ayasha, that's enough." His voice was low. He was appalled, shocked. Of course, Electra's words had stung but he was a tom, and he had pride. He could protect himself... he didn't need his mate to do it for him.

Jackpot10222:

Electra felt the blood on her face. The anger built up insider her. Without a mate she was nothing. And now, she was utterly disrespected by the one that tore Misto and her apart. Did Ayasha really think that she would just stand there? How? Even if she tried she couldn't. This was too arched her back. Her pupils went wide with loathing, and she pounced at Ayasha.

Electricia:

Imaryana was lying nearly and slept. Hearing the lout argument and the noise of Ayasha's rage she woke up and stroked over her ears. Confused the Queen stood up and was walking forwards to the others. In some distance from the oven she made of Electra, Mistoffelees who carried Eros and Ayasha. The dark tabby seemed to be badly unhappy und Mistoffelees looked nervous. Twinkling to the little Eros Imaryana laid her head oblique questionable."What's up?"In this moment Electra pounced Ayasha full of anger and the female got a little shock. "Hey, hey, sweetie, calm down! Stop this stupid rubbish!" Then she looked straight into Electra's eyes, however not sure whether the dark tabby was listening to her. "Whatever she said, Electra, that's the wrong way!"

Glitch:

That was all it took. When Electra pounced, Ayasha ripped herself from Mistoffelees' grip. She let out a growl worthy of a lioness and leapt, meeting the other queen halfway. Claws ripped and teeth knashed. Blood soaked her claws, her own coat. Its taste filled her mouth, its scent her nose. Rage made her vision red, or was that just the blood? She faintly heard someone speak, but was too into the battle. She managed to get Electra under her for a moment. "You *itch! Your worthless *itch! Do you honestly think you can beat me? I'm a f***ing street cat! And you... You're nothing but a damned pampered house*itch. Just like my mother..." With that, the battle continued.

Vemela:

Mistoffelees looked horrified. He was holding Eros to him tightly, having backed off. "Don't look, son." He kissed the kitten's ear. Then he motioned with his head for Imaryana to move. He held out one hand towards the fighting pair. "Both of you stop it, now! This is madness! Ayasha, get off of Electra! Electra, stop provoking her!" He was ready to throw some sort of spell at them to break them up.

Me: ( I don't want to post the rest, because there are more characters that are OC's that would be confusing. )

In the end, Electra passed out of loss of blood so Ayasha stopped. Half of Electra's ear was cut off and Many scars were left. Ayasha still kept Mistoffelees, while Electra was left alone, with out a mate. ( Later that day she found a new mate who was a Henchcat, but that is a COMPLETELY new story) But, in the end, you could say that there was a happy ending… sort of…


End file.
